Atlas
by maliawayne
Summary: Marianna Williams has returned. The best friend of Lois Lane is back from her suspicious hiatus of five years. However, secrets, disturbing and life ruining, are revealed and they all seem to revolve around the last remaining son of Krypton.
1. Prologue

Good evening, everyone, so for some reason I've been having ideas for a superman fanfic, which is truly strange for me, however I decided to put it to life. Here, this prologue is really just the beginning to a great story and concept. **Understand that this story does not contain a relationship between Lois and Clark/Superman, **they have never and will never be together in this story. The two are merely coworkers. Also, for the appearance of Clark, imagine Henry Cavill, the actor who portrayed Superman in Man of Steel. I think that Henry Cavill is just the perfect stereotype of Superman.

xx

* * *

Now, Lois hadn't had the best luck with friends. Of course she had those few and regarding their relationship, the eventually died off. Although, Lois had that one friend who was more of a sister, Marianna Williams.

Lois had met Marianna when they were roommates since freshman year at the prestigious University of Metropolis.

Like Lois, Marianna was a strong headed young woman, apart from their appearances, they were practically identical.

Marianna was dark in complexion, a sun kissed color and held bright luminescent green eyes. Her hair was long and silky and straight. Taller than Lois, they both however share practically the same physique, although Lois being more taller and athletic built.

That characteristic is what set them apart. Marianna had attended UM not so much for their outstanding journalism program, but for their athletics.

She was given a full scholarship for track and field and it showed. Those four years at UM she was known nationally as the #1 sprinter and the fastest woman under the age of 25. She's set college records in addition to global ones, too.

Marianna was destined for the Olympics except she had disappeared.

After she graduated, she returned to her hometown of Gotham while Lois continued on at the Daily Planet. For just less than a year, Marianna was boasting headlines and creating a name for herself again although as an outstanding reporter. In this time she was also training for the Olympics.

While in Gotham, Lois and Marianna often saw each other, whether it be conferences, seeing each other at newsworthy events, or just visiting each other they were always connected. Then, Marianna was gone.

December 12, 2008 was the last time anyone had seen Marianna, it was the last time Lois had spoken to her. She had virtually vanished into nothing but air. Not a single call, note, or message was left be her. Her trainer had no idea where she could have been and not even the power Lois possessed as a well known reporter aided trying to decipher where Marianna had gone. Marianna didn't want to be found.

That was 5 years ago. Today, December 12th, 2013, at precisely 12:34 pm would inevitably change history.


	2. Chapter 1

**Good evening again, just a warning and a heads up, this Superman/Clark plot is adult, Superman is much more mature in this time. Also, Bruce Wayne/ Batman does have somewhat of an occurring role! He does play a large role regarding research and helping discover more of Marianna. By the way, this chapter is mainly a filler, although gives descriptions of things, nothhing large or interesting takes place. xx**

* * *

**Lois sat at her desk. Content with her finished article about the latest crime in Metropolis, a new gang had been taking an interest in major auto theft.**

**Things have been rather boring and low key in Metropolis lately. Much to the hate of Lois, she was craving a new story. One that didn't include the words super and man in it. **

**She loaded the document onto USB and walked to the printing room. **

**"Hey Jimmy." She greeted.**

**Jimmy was hunched over a new set of photos. He's been on the hunt for quality pictures of Superman for a while. Yet Jimmy was always unlucky in the matter. **

**Lois peeked over his shoulder as she walked past him. As expected, the photos were stills of skyscrapers and the sky, no sight of a blue and red caped man. **

**"Hey Lois." Mummy mumbled in return. He reached up and rubbed a frustrated hand through his already messy fire-like hair. **

**"You'll get him next time." Lois reassured with a smile. She reached the printer and entered the USB, she selected the document and watched it begin to print. Jimmy made a sound. **

**"Keep telling me that." He huffed. Lois glanced back as Jimmy tossed the photos in the trash near the door. "What are you doing for lunch?" He questioned as he checked his watch. **

**"Not sure. You want to grab something?" Lois asked. She turned around and grabbed her papers and the USB. **

**"Sure, you can come with Clark and I. We're going out in a couple minutes." Jimmy held the printer door for Lois as they both exited and walked towards the cubicles. **

**Clark perked up at the mention of his name but kept his face behind his computer. **

**"Sounds like a plan." Lois finished. She went to her desk and dropped the papers on the counter. She grabbed her coat and purse and waited for Jimmy and Clark. **

**Jimmy went to his own smaller cubicle and shimmied on his jacket while Clark was already approaching him. **

**"Lois is coming with us." Jimmy mentioned when Clark was closer. Clark nodded his response. The two walked to elevator and met Lois there.**

**Clark was somewhat distracted from some commotion downstairs in the lobby some 20 floors below while Lois and Jimmy discussed where to eat. **

**"What are you hungry for, Smallville?" Lois asked. She looked away from Jimmy to Clark. **

**"Anything is fine." He murmured back. Lois raised a fine brow and turned back to Jimmy. **

**Strangely enough, Lois and Jimmy were used to Clark sudden moments of quietness and distance. It did happen occasionally.**

**Today, however was different. Different besides the commotion in the lobby, Clark _felt _different. Something was off, he felt energetic, his senses more heightened, an odd sensation really. Clark felt different and truthfully it created a worry within him. He had never felt this way before.**

**He obediently followed his two coworkers into the elevator. He pushed the odd sensation from his mind.**

**Clark's focus was trained on the loud hollering and shouts in the lobby. There were too many voices for him to focus on one certain voice. They all seemed to blend together and form into one obnoxious form of a voice.**

**They were nearing the lobby floor and their shouts became louder and clearer.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Lois asked rather loudly. She took a step forward to the closed gold elevator door.**

**Clark looked past the doors and into the lobby. Filled with reporters from the surrounding area were storming around a certain body, a woman. They were yelling questions that nobody could understand under all the commotion. The woman was pushing her way through the reporters to their elevator with her head down. And just as she reached the doors the elevator doors opened. Clark snapped to the stunned woman in front of the three.**

**Lois stared stunned at the young woman who came to a still in front of her. Large eyes trained on Lois. The woman stood tall and her face softened.**

**"Lois?" She said, although it came more like a question of whether or not Lois was truly in front of her, if she had actually found someone who was a sister to her.**

**"Marianna... What... H-How are you..." Lois stuttered. Her voice giving way to her stricken emotion. The woman, Marianna, smiled; a beautiful smile, her white teeth shined and her wide eyes became smaller as her smile grew. The shouts of the reporters were an endless echo and for a reason unknown, Marianna grew excited, a tingly feeling raised within. She dubbed it as just adrenaline.**

**"Oh my god." Lois murmured mainly to herself. "Here, come on, let's get out of here." Lois eagerly gestured for Marianna to back out of the lobby, Lois led her to the golden revolving doors and into the freezing winter of Metropolis with Clark and Jimmy silently in tow.**

**Lois halted just at the end of the block. **

**"Marianna! Oh my god, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" She asked harshly.**

**Clark and Jimmy glanced at each other. Clark observed Marianna. She was a stunning woman, dressed in only dark jeans, hiking boots and a leather bomber, her long hair reached the bare of her back. Altogether, she appeared as if she stepped out of a fashion magazine.**

**His eyes turned to Jimmy who seemingly couldn't tear his eyes from the stranger.**

**"Who is that?" Clark asked. He tried his hardest to sound purely innocent, figuring being oblivious was the best way to find more things out.**

**Jimmy eyes flickered to Clark, his expression all but read 'are you out of your goddamn mind'.**

**"That's Marianna Williams. She disappeared four or five years ago." He paused. "Actually, it's been exactly five years." He pursed his lips thoughtfully then fully faced Clark.**

**"Back in the day she was the greatest sprinter and was training for the Olympics, she worked at the Gotham Herald, too. Then out of nowhere she was gone. No one knew where she went. Her and Lois were really close, practically sisters. They went to UM together, except Marianna is from Gotham." He added.**

**"We all thought she was dead. At least, that's what all the reports came to and after a year or two that's what everybody believed. Except Lois, I don't think she ever thought she was dead." Jimmy finished.**

**Clark's icy eyes narrowed under his glasses. He peered at the two woman deep in conversation. Marianna was in mid sentence.**

**"...just trust me. Please. That's all I ask. Tonight, just come over. I'll tell you everything then." She pleaded. Marianna was like a doe, begging with her mother.**

**Lois hesitantly responded.**

**"Of course, I will. Same old apartment?" She asked with a smirk. Marianna perked up. She straightened her back, reaching her full height. She was at least a head taller than Lois.**

**"Same building. But the penthouse, my dear." Marianna smiled. Her hair flew around her as a cold wind bit at their exposed flesh. Lois visibly shuddered.**

**"However, I realize that I've caught you at a moment, you were leaving with these two gentlemen." Marianna glanced at Jimmy and Clark, offering them both small smiles. Her emerald eyes lingered on Clark.**

**"Oh, them? Don't worry. They're my coworkers. I'll introduce you actually." Lois gestured for Marianna to follow as she stepped to the two men.**

**"Marianna, you still remember Jimmy?" Marianna beamed brightly at the young man who stood a few inches shorter than her. A big grin was etched on his face.**

**"Of course I do. Jimmy Olsen, still taking those marvelous photos?" Marianna gave a coy smile. She did remember Jimmy, although as a younger fireball who took pictures of everything worth mentioning. He blushed at her comment.**

**"I try. Focusing more on Superman lately though." He smiled. Proud of his past work in capturing magnificent photos of the hero. She raised her brow at this.**

**"Ah, Superman." Marianna mumbled.**

**"Marianna, this is Clark Kent. Clark, Marianna Williams." Lois introduced.**

**Clark was the first to react. He outstretched his rough hand forward. Marianna politely took it.**

**She stilled. Immediately, following their contact, Marianna felt jittery. As if electricity was running through her veins. Her sharp intake of breath was unrecognizable except for Clark.**

**Clark's mind was in complete turmoil. He greatly felt the sudden shock they shared. He recovered and smiled. He was becoming quite the actor lately.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. His deep voice rich and clear.**

**Marianna stared up at him with wide eyes. Her jaw slightly slack. Her pale green orbs cautiously lowered as she regained her awareness. Immediately, she removed her hand from his, still aware of the remaining tingling feeling that seem to only increase with every second. She gave an awkward smile Clark in an attempt to recover.**

"**Pleasure is all mine." She finally replied. Her voice stronger than how she was really feeling. **

**Marianna avoided looking at Clark. She grew uneasy at the sudden event. **

"**Well, I don't mean to intrude on your plans. I'll leave you three alone." Marianna awkwardly began. She began to shy away from the group before Lois reacted. **

"**That's nonsense. I'll walk with you." Lois said. She gave a look to Jimmy and Clark. Marianna tilted her head. **

"**_That_ is nonsense, Lo. I'm just going back home." Marianna replied, she unknowingly used Lois' nickname from years ago. **

"**Lois, we'll do lunch another time. Jimmy and I were just going to grab pizza anyway. You wont be missing anything." Clark interrupted. Marianna snapped her head at him. An unsure expression scratched at her flawless face. Clark was looking at Lois, then to Marianna. He was pushing for the two women to talk. **

"**If you don't mind, Marianna. I'll just go with you now." Lois finished. She smiled at the idea. She was able to understand Clark's look, he knew she wanted to talk with Marianna as soon as possible. **

"**You don't have to be back at the office?" Marianna asked looking back at the lobby of the Daily Planet. Lois scoffed. **

"**No, Jimmy will tell Perry that I have other plans." She said with a smirk at Jimmy. He rolled his eyes. Marianna took a deep, settling breath. She was still filled with that same strange buzz, as was Clark.**

**The four said goodbye shortly after. Marianna being friendly in her goodbye to Jimmy and Clark. She couldn't help but be suspicious of that strange occurrence. All sorts of theories ran through her busy mind, the most likely it being just from the cold maybe just a basic shock. **

**Lois and Marianna decided on taking a cab to Marianna's apartment on Sullivan Lane in west side New Troy, the more wealthier side of Metropolis. Only a short distance from the Daily Planet, Lois and Marianna arrived in a short time. **

**Jimmy and Clark had preferred to eat at a nearby pizza parlor that they were regulars at. Clark, as expected, was lost in thought majority of the time. Jimmy had been filling him in on every little detail he knew of Marianna. They sat cozy in a warm booth over a large pie of cheese pizza, dreading to go outside and face the icy walk back to work. **

**Compared to Clark and Jimmy, Marianna and Lois were living lavishly. Marianna showed Lois to a fancy elevator, one that when Marianna had previously lived at the building was crummy and destined to fall apart. The interior of the entire building was ornate with art deco themes. In a breeze, they rode to the private 20th floor. **

**Silently, Marianna led the way to her front door, actually, the only door on the floor. The both removed their boots and coats by the door as they entered. Lois couldn't help but fall in love with Marianna's penthouse. **

**Completely old world, rich dark wood floors lay throughout the entire place. Detailed walls with intricate designs on the crown molding cornered all the walls. Marianna had once again outdone herself. Immediately seen, a long panoramic floor length window was on the opposite side of the door. Marianna explained that that was how the whole outside wall was, complete with a big balcony with the most beautiful view of the skyline of Metropolis.**

"**Where did you get all this?" Lois asked. She walked more into the penthouse and into the dining area. A long worn wooden table complete with big chairs all around sat in a pale blue room. The table had to be extremely old, the detailing was extensive and the beautiful worn wood was priceless.**

"**Came with the place." Marianna chuckled from outside the dining room. She leaned against the wall and examined the place. "That a... that Wayne fellow from Gotham. Ah, _Bruce_ Wayne, he sold it to me. He owns the building." Marianna gestured suggestively to the entire penthouse. **

"**You richies." Lois smirked. Marianna let out a small laugh. Lois joined Marianna outside and followed her into the living room where two huge and extremely comfy couches sat. **

**They sat opposite each other on the same couch. The conversation turned serious. **

"**I shou-" **

"**Where did you go?" Lois suddenly interrupted. They stared at each other for a few moments. Marianna sighed. She knew Lois would take charge with her questions.**

"**Europe, occasionally the middle east and Africa. Not one single place, I didn't stay long anywhere." Marianna replied shortly.**

"**Why?" **

"**Call it a spirit trip, or to **_**find myself**_**." She shook her head with a sarcastic smile. "I visited Russia for a training possibility, then I just never wanted to go back. I didn't tell Michael or anybody that I had even left for Russia, and they had no idea I went. I just fell in love with not having to live to anybody's expectations, mine, Michael's, just live. So, I missed my flight back to Metropolis, threw away everything I had with me and practically started over. I backpacked almost everywhere and I learned so much, so much about everything." Marianna smiled at the memory. **

"**I missed you so much though. I hated not calling you or being able to speak with you, but I know that once I did I would be on my way home in a split second, and I just ready to go back yet. Until now." She finished. **

"**Didn't you see the news of you? All the newspapers and magazines?" Lois questioned, her voice rose with each syllable. **

"**No, where I was when those came out, they didn't have any access to major newspapers or broadcasters. I did see one actually when I was at the airport, but that was a year after I left so I didn't think too much of it. I didn't want to think anything of it."**

"**We thought you were dead." Lois directly stated. She was still baffled at Marianna's reasoning but decided to let it go and to sleep on it. **

"**I know, I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I regret it. It's the only thing I regret." Marianna looked sadly at her friend. Her friend whom she considered as a sister, someone who was a part of her.**

"**I'm just glad you're back. We'll move on from the past five years. I do have a lot for you to catch up on." Lois mentioned rather suggestively with a sly smile. Marianna laughed at her friend. **

"**Oh boy, can't wait to hear about it. Girls night..." She trailed off hoping Lois would catch on. The two friends had always had a girls night when they were both in school, really it was just a big sleepover, they gossiped about everything and everyone. Lois laughed at the memory.**

**For the remainder of the afternoon, Marianna and Lois discussed Marianna's escapades. Lois filled the conversation with as much gossip as she possibly could in the given time. They were back to the old days, acting like best friends again, as if there wasn't a five year period of no absolute contact and one friend thinking the other was dead. **

**After the sky turned dark, Lois went home to her apartment in south New Troy. Jimmy had indeed told Perry of Lois's new plans. The man was ****ecstatic****, all for the opportunity of having the first report of Marianna ****Williams'**** reappearance. ****Clark was there in Perry's office to help support Jimmy, of course. Clark had confirmed that Marianna Williams was indeed back, although he described the situation being extremely low key. After that he kicked the two out, saying he would discuss it with Lane. **

**The return of Marianna Williams has proven lucky and a blessing for those who have been great friends with her. Marianna would inevitably change Metropolis, for both good and bad. She felt this within her own blood, however so did a certain someone. Someone who is suspiciously fascinated by the appearance of Marianna Williams.**


End file.
